Web service systems may require an entity to be authenticated in order to access a service. Authentication may use one, two, or more independent factors to identify an entity, such as a user. As an example, the user may be required to provide information, such as a passcode. As another example, the user may be required to have a device, such as an authentication device. As yet another example, the user may be required to provide biometric data.
In certain situations, the authentication device may generate information required to access a web service. For example, the authentication device may calculate a one-time passcode that the user enters into a computing system. If the one-time passcode is valid, the user may be able to gain access to the web service through the computing system.